Hit The Wall Oneshot
by The Writing Beany
Summary: She hit the wall and Bobby would give it to her, she had reached six months. So what if he helped her, he decided that the boys needed her in their lives. Chloe/Bobby, Chloe/Winchesters.


Hit the wall

Verse: crossover Supernatural/Smallville

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

Rating: Young Adult

Pairings: Chloe/Winchesters, Chloe/Bobby

Song: Lay me down by The Wreckers

Summary: she hit that wall and Bobby gave it to her, she had managed six months. So what if he helped her, those boys needed her.

* * *

><p>There was that day, about six months ago, when the familiar rumble of the Impala came creeping into his scrap yard. Bobby Singer wasn't a stranger to the odd hours the boys kept, and so when he heard that car he was ready for what ever shit had befallen the boys.<p>

And there was plenty of it as well, even when they thought everything was OK, Bobby could sniff it out from both of them when they came. Six months ago, when dusk was taking hold of that part of the world, Bobby was waiting for them with a sawn off and some holy water. He loved them but after the shit they had pulled he was always careful.

Expect the shit they were pulling now belonged to a tiny little blonde woman, who had blonde covering what could have been her whole body. Cradled in Dean's arm Bobby saw hell in that boys face that he hadn't seen for a long while. Sam just followed, his face pale and drawn. Nothing was said as Dean took that girl up stairs. Bobby followed Sam, still holding his sawn off, and watched as the brothers stood over the bed as that dead girl laid there.

It was another one of those times that Bobby wished he never knew this life, never knew what a dead innocent person could look like. Once the shock had worn off, he started in on the boys. Yelling and demanding and fearing a little too. They both looked like the life have been sucked from them and Bobby was smart enough to know that it had everything to do with that dead girl on his bed.

And he was right, because it all came tumbling out of Sam's mouth. All about how they picked up this blonde woman. Picked her up and dropped her off at some bar only to find her later again on the run from some wolf like creature. Told him about a meteorite hitting some town and some green crap that turned normal humans into mad men and women.

Then Sam was telling him about how Chloe, the dead girl, was able to figure it all out and how she had been helping superheroes and then she was on her own trying to figure her self out. Bobby pointed out how stupid they were to get her involved, how stupid they were to let her die and how stupid they were for believing that girl could deal with that type of crap.

He was about to decide on burning the body when Dean snapped, screamed at Bobby to leave her alone, screamed that she would wake up, had to wake up and all but knocked him on his ass when he went to prove the girl was dead. Sam too stood guard at the bottom of the stairs and Bobby was sure they had lost their minds.

But the thing was, an hour later, while Bobby tried to talk some sense into Sam, they heard movement from up stairs and then someone was coming down stairs. He was sure it was a zombie but Dean hurled that girl up in his arms, holding on to her for dear life.

He berated her for using her powers, berated her for dying and berated her for scaring him. When Chloe looked ready to slap Dean, Sam grabbed her and held on to her for dear life too. Promised her that he would never let her do it again, made her promise to never heal him again and made her promise to always come back to them.

Six months ago, on a chilly night Bobby Singer met Chloe Sullivan.

And boy did she change everything; she could heal a person, sometimes died doing it, she was smart and she was determined. She was scrappy and she could be loud when she needed to be but always melted into the background when praises were handed out. Bobby liked her, tried not to but he couldn't help it when she would hum a tune while cooking or how she would call the boys on their crap and not budge an inch at their pleading. She even shot down Dean several attempts at flirting and often out researched Sam most nights.

It was hard to admit but Bobby couldn't hide from it, Chloe was good for the boys and she didn't let any of them win when they tried to put her in a corner when things were bad. They knew for sure she would get out and be in all types of danger.

But six months was a long time for the boys; the honeymoon period was over now and those two started to think about the heartache they would feel if something really bad did happened. Bobby saw the way they pushed her out, first Dean who started to get more grumpy with the idea of her coming with them and then Sam who didn't stop his brother from snapping at the woman.

For the first time in a long time Bobby wasn't agreeing with them; in fact he was pretty sure they were screw ups for pushing the girl away. Sure he didn't like the idea of the girl being put in danger but he knew enough to know she would go down fighting with or with out them around.

The final straw came when Dean and Sam thought to leave her behind, yelled at her when she tried to verbally kick their asses and just stood stunned when Dean yelled at her to just go home and stop annoying them by staying when she wasn't wanted.

If Bobby was quicker, he would have been on their asses but he figured some time away would give them a chance to cool down and he would have a few words with Chloe to get her to understand just how important she was.

Strolling into the kitchen Bobby winched at her _feverish _cleaning, he ran a clean kitchen because Karen had always done that but this wasn't about dirt.

"Like hell my kitchen is dirty blondie" slumping into a chair he smirked at her roll of the eyes, her cleaning stopped but she wrung that kitchen towel in her slender fingers.

"I'm leaving" she offered after a few moments and Bobby just nodded, pursing his lips in thought knowing this was coming and a little amused by the fact that it took her less time to decide on that. The boys had been gone only two hours.

"OK; I'll give you a ride" she just arched her eyebrows before shaking her head at herself, probably thinking Bobby wanted her gone just as much as the boys did. He didn't but he wasn't one to baby people, he would tell them what he thought and didn't care if they liked it. He was going to have the same talk with the boys when they got back.

"Won't be any use, cos the moment those two eejdits figure your gone they will be tearing out after you and dragging your little ass back" Bobby shrugged his shoulders at her disbelieving look, daring her to question him.

"They made it pretty clear that I'm no longer wanted here; in fact I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be welcome any where in the same state as them" throwing the towel down Bobby hid his smirk, knowing she was going to blow and it was a good thing because he didn't know he could handle both her and the boys if she decided to high tail it out of there.

"I don't _get _them, sure they are good guys but I didn't think they would _act _just like the rest of them. The heroes, no matter what I do they always think I can't handle myself, despite saving their asses more times then they can remember, they think I'll break and OK maybe I will but I will always get the hell back up" those green eyes flashed with something that made Bobby wish he was thirty years younger or more likely her father, because boy would he have been proud of her.

"But do they _see _that, do any of you see that? NO. I'm not some doll that gets to be put on a shelf and I will be damned if I'm going to be treated like that again. I was doing fine before them and I will be _just _fine without them now" stalking towards the door Bobby jumped from his chair, fearing that the blonde might just track down the boys to tell them that.

"Wait a minute damn it; _woman _will you hold your horses" damn if that little woman couldn't move those legs of hers, it wasn't the first time he wondered how the hell she did that and he figured it would be the last time either.

"NO; I'm going and your giving that god damn car Dean's been fixing so I can go do some hunting of my own" she called snatching up her coat and bag, spinning to glare at him. Frowning Bobby was confused, he was waiting for her to start throwing clothes into a bag or just storming out.

"You lost yer mind or sumthing? Cos blondie there is no way I'm letting you go hunting" the growl made him flinch back, angry women scared the hell out of him more then the thought of the world ending.

"Like your going to stop me; they think I don't belong out there hunting! Well I will show them that I don't need them" Bobby couldn't stop himself from letting out that laugh, that full belly laugh that had tears leaking from his eyes and his sides hurting.

"Girlie I tell you now that those boys are just like every other man in this damn world. They don't know what they want; hell half the time we're thinking with either two minds. Our stomach or what god put in our trousers! But I have enough brains to know those two fools _need _you and if they ain't smart enough then you sure in hell are" arching a challenging eyebrow at her, Bobby folded his arms and waited.

"At least I thought you was" with a strangled growl, Chloe threw her coat down and gripped at her hair.

"They put those damn walls up" bobby snorted and gave her a half hearted glare, watching as her hands dropped. He saw the tired look in her eyes and the way she seemed to grow older in a second and Bobby knew that he didn't give a damn about helping her. The boys could bitch at him all they want, Bobby was going to help Chloe because right now they needed her just as much as she needed them.

"So? Get a damn sledge hammer girlie and get those two meat heads thinking straight for a change, cos I know I'm damn tired at doing it by me self" Chloe chuckled and shook her head at him.

"All I've done is pull down walls that other people put up and I'm exhausted by it" Bobby sighed and shoved his hands into his pocket, he knew the type, knew she was fighting to stop her self from being hurt and fighting to let herself feel. It was hard and it was draining but it was worth it in the end. He had seen how worth it had been when Dean and Sam had looked so broken when they brought her dead body into the house and when they looked like they were given a second chance when she woke up.

"Then run, tuck a tail between your legs and leave them high and dry" her sharp glare wasn't wasted on him but he didn't care because this had to be said "or you do what you've been doing for six months; you ignore them when their bitching and you pull their asses up on what can't be ignored" sighing Chloe looked away from him, her lip caught between her teeth.

"It don't matter what they think or what they _don't _think, cos right now those boys aren't thinking straight, Sammy might use his brains but they believe in action a lot more than pretty words now a days. What you do now, what _you _decide to do now will make up their minds. It won't be easy; in another six months they might be ditching your ass here again or back where ever home was before you lot found each other but what will matter is that you won't be letting them run you away" with that said Bobby searched through his mind for things he could add, make her understand what it was she was fighting for.

"Are they worth it?" laughing Bobby scratched at his head and shrugged.

"Half the time no! But hell if I don't love 'em. They pull dumb shit but those boys hearts, as screwed up as they are, are sitting in the right place and you could do a lot worse then sticking by them. They sure in hell couldn't get any luckier with you" with a small smile sent his way, Bobby was sure Chloe was going to do something girly and emotional.

But she just nodded, set her features to determined and kissed his cheek. He watched her flounce off back to the kitchen and knew he had done right.

And three days later he was proven right when the boys returned, armed with pie and coffee. They avoided looking to Bobby and only meekly asked where Chloe was.

Just because he was helping those boys keep Chloe didn't mean he wasn't going to have his fun with them. So he just answered them with a snort, took the pie from them.

"Where the hell do you think she is?" he laughed for an hour as they paced back and forth, accusing each other of pushing the blonde away, attempting to figure out where she would have gone and being smart enough not to direct any of their frustration towards Bobby.

The boys were good at what they did and sometimes they might screw up, they always did the right thing but Bobby knew that there was a big difference between doing what was right and what was needed, and he did just that when Chloe walked back into the house after running some errands and the boys looked like they were about to collapse with relief at seeing her.

So what if he gave her a helping hand; they might put up walls again in six months, but the moment Bobby met Chloe Sullivan he knew that she was there to stay and no matter how many walls went up she was made of tougher stuff then the boys gave her credit for.

They were over the honeymoon period and Bobby wasn't above smacking them in the future. After he got some more pie.

The End.


End file.
